


Colours

by azareth



Category: Always a Witch, Siempre Bruja (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Historical Fantasy, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azareth/pseuds/azareth
Summary: Esteban has feelings for Carmen which he must bring himself to admit.Quick fix it fic written from Esteban's perspective, developing a romance between him and Carmen, and changing the end of Siempre Bruja season 2 entirely.
Relationships: Esteban Alba/Carmen Eguiluz, Esteban/Carmen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Carmen & Her Selfhood

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see his decision to stay back at the end of season 2 coming and would have loved more screen time between him and Carmen. Aside from the first chapter, for which I've taken liberties to describe some of his magic, the fic largely follows nearly each scene Esteban is in (there were not many in s2), with some additional insight on what I imagine to be going through his mind, primarily about Carmen. This is not canon compliant, it's just a romance which I'm happier with than the show.

In everything he did, Esteban Alba considered himself a man of order, discipline, and routine. From the focus on his work as a biology professor, serving as a cover for his magical prowess, to the usual, careful ablutions that lent to his young and hip appearance. His father, the wild, flamboyantly disheveled Eldemar, was a warlock whom above all Esteban was unwilling to become.

His temperament was therefore calm and he was soft spoken. He rose at the same time every day and reached mentally within himself, to tap at the vast pool of magic in his stores to ensure nothing was out of the ordinary; he showered at the same time, got his coffee at the same place, and took the same road to campus. And every day, he lingered in the entryway, bantering with professors, or the morning cleaning staff who finished their shift while students spilled through the gates to attend classes. He never missed a day of work and for the most part, the object of his interest could also be counted on to arrive at the same time.

Carmen Eguiluz was more often than not surrounded by her friends. The chipper bunch, typically made up of Mayte, her boyfriend León, Alicia, Daniel, and Jhonny Ki, could be heard well before they were seen. Carmen herself was relatively quiet, sweet natured and yet a powerhouse of a witch in her own right.

Esteban could always sense when Carmen was in the vicinity, not by the sound her friends made, but from the aura which came from her. Different witches emitted waves of all kinds and they translated to colors in Esteban, often a singular solid one, sometimes two. Carmen was the first witch with every color in the rainbow mentally radiating within him anytime she drew near. Perhaps this was part of the reason why, since their first encounter at the hostel, Esteban found her to be absolutely irresistible.

She was flanked by Mayte and Alicia this morning. After observing them from afar, the professor went on his way. They met in class, where Carmen was as diligent as he was serious in his lecture. He reserved the longing to glance at her until the end of class, watching her from his desk where he busied himself with packing up. Esteban did not listen in on conversations lest they involved Carmen and he could hear the girls buzz with excitement about a party later. Mayte asked if Carmen would come see her sing, and Esteban decided he officially had plans that evening.

He always felt like the oldest guy in the crowd when he went to these things. Nevermind the fact that he was a professor, Esteban was older than his appearance afforded him and there were times he felt borderline ancient. But he turned up, got himself a drink, and tried to enjoy Jhonny Ki’s song. The kid had great stage presence but that was about as far as Esteban could manage, the music not up to his tastes. Anyway, he wasn’t here for that. Drink in hand, he snaked through the crowd, seeing with his eyes and yet looking with his mind.

When a flash of color finally scattered before him, Esteban perched over at another bar to enjoy his drink. A few moments later the girls were on to the scene and, after a long moment during which Esteban deliberately cast her a mental tendril of magic to catch her attention, the equivalent of a tap on the shoulder, Carmen became aware of him. Their eyes met and Esteban could not look away no matter how he tried. She smiled at him with all of her beautiful, perfect teeth, and he felt the familiar affection come on to him when she disentangled from her friends to make her way over to him.

“Esteban,” Carmen said, “nice to see you were able to come to the party. How did you hear about it?”

“I must have seen a flyer somewhere.” Esteban straightened up, gazing into her eyes, into all of her face. He only ever loved the sound of his name when it came from her. “I just came to have a look. Probably won’t be staying long.” At the flash of disappointment on Carmen’s face, he felt a small victory.

“But it just started,” Carmen said. “And I think Mayte’s going to sing at some point. At least stay until she’s done?”

Esteban smiled softly, resisting the urge to reach out both physically and magically. Carmen was as beautiful as she was off limits, as his student, as his father’s nemesis and a witch. And yet, every part of Esteban longed for her with a patience he had not realized he could manage until he met her.

“Alright,” he said, earning another toothy smile, a sight he adored. “What are you drinking?”

“I’ll have a beer,” Carmen said and Esteban had barely turned to flag down the bartender when her other friends joined in.

“And I’ll have a mojito, professor,” Alicia said with a raised brow.

“Of course,” Esteban chuckled, making the order. Here, surrounded by his students, he still felt like the oldest guy around. But when his eyes met Carmen’s as he handed her the drink, he felt like he belonged. “Salud.”


	2. Since Cristobal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We haven't gotten to speak like this since Cristobal came..."
> 
> Or what I imagined went on after the brief scene wherein Esteban shows Carmen her viral, palm reading video.

The first thing on Esteban’s phone that morning was a viral video circling on the feed of nearly half the population he interacted with on a daily basis at the university and hostel. These kinds of things were common and the only surprise was the subject of the video, the same person with whom he’d barely spoken more than a few words related to class work in the last three weeks. Three weeks and twelve hours, to be exact, but Esteban wouldn’t admit to counting the time since the arrival of Cristobal, Carmen’s boyfriend and, in the 1600s, her slave master. Esteban wasn’t certain which was less appropriate, his attraction to a witch who happened to be his student, or the fact that she was in a relationship with a slaver she had brought over to 2020.

He watched the video, which touted Carmen’s palm reading abilities, and found himself focusing on the little details of her face and body language which he could pick up beyond the obnoxious instagrammer’s selfie video. It ended too quickly for his liking and Esteban hopped out of bed to shower, determined to try and have a word with Carmen that day. Not only had it been too long, he now had a real excuse in the video. He doubted she had seen it yet as she wasn’t quite on social media, though she finally had a cell phone. He sent her a text before getting his coffee, knowing she was savvy enough to get back to him.

‘ _Something you should see. Meet me before class?_ ’

Her response, quicker than he anticipated, sent a curl of anticipation through him.

‘ _Courtyard?_ ’

‘ _See you there._ ’

There was a spring in his step as he went to campus that morning. The air in Cartagena was still cool but Esteban knew it would warm up quickly. He arrived early, finishing his second cup of coffee, and lingered by the library entrance where a few professors were chatting. Esteban greeted them, asking after their seminars. His department head, Professor Castro, swept by to join the gathering and Esteban turned to shake his hand. 

That’s when he saw her.

Carmen smiled at him and time seemed to stand still for a few moments. Now that she was here, nothing else was important. Esteban immediately cut short his time with the faculty with a brief excuse. Returning Carmen's smile, he began to make his way over, only to notice a throng of excited students close in on her. They must have seen the video. Esteban could only stand there and watch her, tentatively endearing, as he realized just how everyone else gawked. Instinct told him to shield her from the attention, well deserved though it may have been, because a part of him felt the need to protect her despite knowing she was more than capable to look after herself. Besides, the students didn’t seem to mean any harm. This was just intrigue. 

Later, when they finally sat down and he gave her his phone, he found himself contemplating her long, slender legs. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts, a canary shirt, and her signature headband in purple. Carmen made anything look good and Esteban’s gaze traveled over to her countenance as she finished the video. He was glad to be the first to have shown it to her but he was surprised to learn she had wanted this sort of attention. 

Carmen’s motives were to find another witch like her, to aid her in a task that would bring her mother back, saving the woman from burning at the stake centuries ago. While he listened to her, all Esteban could think was there was no one like Carmen in the world. When he told her as much, she smiled modestly, in that irresistible way of hers. Esteban wanted to help, though he was skeptical on the method she planned to employ. 

“It could be a myth,” he warned her seriously. “You may find a warlock, like me, which in itself will be difficult. I don’t know about a witch…”

“But I have to try, Esteban,” Carmen insisted. “As happy as I am here with you and my friends, I want my mother.”

His gaze softened at the determination in her tone. It was admirable and Esteban would be the first to admit it. He knew without pressing she wouldn’t stop until she accomplished what he sought. It was in Carmen’s nature not to give up. It seemed the bigger the challenge, the more fueled she became to achieve it. And he loved that about her. Esteban felt the urge to reach out to her and he acted on it, but only to take his phone back.

“I understand,” he conceded. “If there is something I can do to help, just ask.”

Carmen smiled at him with all of her gorgeous teeth and Esteban sensed the fullness of affection manifest within him. “Thank you,” she said.

“No,” he answered. “Thanks for trusting me with this. We haven’t been able to talk like this since Cristobal came.” Much as he wouldn’t admit it, Esteban was a bit jealous. The look on Carmen’s face shifted into slight remorse and Esteban tried to right it quickly by saying, “It’s just nice to see you, that’s all. How are you guys doing, anyway?”

“So-so,” Carmen grimaced. “Believe it or not, he would rather we go back to the 1600s to the way things were. He wants to be together all the time and yet there are things here which I want to do. I am free here.”

“And he would like to continue being your master?”

“It’s not like that,” Carmen corrected him. “Not exactly. I think he’s in shock and maybe this liberal world is too much for him, but I cannot see a way for us to be together back in that time, either; not the way we are here.”

“Don’t worry,” Esteban said. “Cristobal will get with the times.”

Carmen offered him a small smile, encouraged by his support, despite how it troubled him inside to say what he had. “I hope so,” she replied. “Otherwise I am afraid we won’t last.”

Esteban tried to contain any hope for what that could possibly mean. Of course, he was unhappy the woman he thought so frequently about was coupled with another man. While he shouldn’t have hoped they’d break up, the urge was hard to resist. Above all, Esteban cared about how such an event would impact Carmen and he didn’t want to see her hurt. For now, there was nothing he could do but watch from the sidelines and wait. It might be a long wait but Esteban was patient. He checked his watch suddenly and realized he had class in five minutes.

“See you later,” Esteban said, rising. 

“Alright, see you,” Carmen answered. 

With that, they parted ways, but he told himself the next time would have to be in under three weeks.


	3. Cristobal Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cristobal left."
> 
> Continuation of the conversation on the steps of the greenhouse and the conversation in which Carmen sees the expulsion petition video, both scenes which I thought were far too short.

“Cristobal left.”

The words left Carmen without so much as a frown and yet Esteban felt his body go absolutely still as he tried to read the expression on her face. They were discussing Miguel, a hospitalized student whom Carmen had helped with a soothing oil. While Esteban didn’t believe Carmen would ever deliberately hurt someone, something did go wrong, and thus she had to ease off on the magic for some time. He’d suggested the aquarium, partly because now and again, before Cristobal, he had considered taking Carmen there. So, he projected, and said Cristobal would love an outing there.

“Cristobal left?” Esteban said, after a long silence during which he controlled every part of him that wanted to rejoice. “What happened?”

“It just wasn’t right,” Carmen replied dolefully. “He does not belong here and not only am I different, I cannot go back to that time period. Not when I have known emancipation and want the same for my mother.”

She did not look at him while speaking and Esteban thought that was just as well, seeing as he was trying to hide how quickly his mind raced with possibilities. Cristobal leaving meant Carmen was available. Perhaps not immediately, nor emotionally, and certainly not while she was still his student, but she was available, and so was he.

“I’m sorry to hear it, Carmen,” Esteban said gently. “Is there no way to work it out between you two?”

Her gaze rose to his with a wry smile and all Esteban wanted at that moment was for the return of her precious, joyous expression, the one which could light up any room she entered; the one that made him aware of his soaring heart. Instead, she shook her head and said she couldn’t see it working in any way that did not involve her returning to that estate or him learning to adapt to the world in 2020.

“Tell you what,” Esteban suggested recklessly. “I’ll take you to the aquarium this weekend. We’ll grab lunch later and you can tell me how your search for another witch is coming along. It’s not much but…” Already, Carmen was beginning to smile a bit, and Esteban could barely stop himself from matching the infectious expression. “Hopefully it can keep your mind off this whole thing until the doctors do their work on Miguel. What?”

Carmen was gazing at him like something about his face tickled her. Much as he loved being under her close scrutiny, Esteban was slowly accepting he was still unused to it, especially out of nowhere like this. His pride challenged him not to look away and it was something he gladly accepted, until she chuckled and said playfully, “You really like the aquarium, don’t you?”

The man’s gaze lowered with an oncoming rise of color. Esteban fought it with his vast stores of magic to keep his cool. It was Carmen that he really liked, her moral compass, her lithe frame, the witchcraft at which she was so adept, and most of all, her good, decent heart. Esteban looked over to find her dark brown eyes on him. Longing found him then, and as much as he tried to conceal it, it was useless. Cristobal could have left that morning for all he knew and yet all Esteban desired was to be the subject of Carmen’s attention and affection. A tall order, given the whirlwind of her life, but Esteban was determined to see it to fruition.

“I just want to make sure you’re alright,” Esteban told her frankly, gaze momentarily betraying him to find her lips. “This weekend, then.”

“Alright.” Carmen beamed, rose from the steps of the greenhouse, and Esteban followed suit. “See you then.”

As he watched her go, Esteban wished he had taken her hand in his own, even for just a moment, if only to drive home that he’d meant his words. While he remained somewhat uncertain of how Cristobal’s departure truly affected her, he was sure of the spark between himself and Carmen. It had been kindled from the moment they met, simmering carefully. The time had come to tend to it.

*

They never went to the aquarium. Stubborn Carmen, against his advice, cooked up leeches with Alicia to deliver to the hospitalized Miguel. It only added fuel to the fire on campus and birthed a petition to have Carmen expelled for witchcraft. As unhappy as he was about the situation, this particular character trait of hers was such a deeply seated part of her essence, he accepted it wholly. Carmen marched to the beat of her own drum. In truth, he adored it. With annoyance, Esteban watched the petition promotion video outside the aquarium, and then texted Carmen, asking her to meet him in the street of umbrellas. While he wasn’t mad about the missed aquarium opportunity, he was a bit disappointed, and so he consoled himself with the knowledge that he would see her soon.

Later, he watched Carmen watch the video. It allowed him a moment to reflect on her strong will. Admirable as it was, Esteban sometimes believed she was too powerful - and kind - for her own good. To his mind, a witch or warlock had to be one or the other. There were many evil warlocks and witches of average ability with immense kindness. Carmen’s wonder was her seamless blend of both power, curiosity, and a genuine desire to get to the bottom of a situation for the good of it. She was unique in this way and the moment Esteban realized it, he knew it would be hopeless where he was concerned.

It didn’t take long for Carmen to grow distressed by what he showed her, so Esteban stepped closer in an attempt to reassure her.

“I know you weren’t doing any evil,” he said carefully, “but not everyone thinks like me, Carmen. I advised you to step back this weekend, but now they’re gathering petitions to have you expelled.”

“But I was only trying to help,” she huffed, believing in her methods over western medicine. Esteban didn’t blame her in the least, but she was getting herself in trouble, and that worried him.

“I know,” Esteban repeated, standing inches from her, while she told him again of her desire to find another witch. To let them know they are not alone, not as she is, her words seemed to imply. It took him by surprise to hear this. Was she feeling this way because of the long haired slaver’s departure? Esteban’s frown softened and he said, “You’re not alone, Carmen.”

There was so much more he wanted to add, yet Carmen seemed neither to hear, nor to register his meaning. So, he resorted to magic, reaching mentally to cast a wave of comfort her way, like a hand on the shoulder. The invisible gesture was quickly brushed off, startling him. She made to step away and Esteban extended his hand to keep her from walking away. Carmen silently turned to him, surprised by his firm hold, physical this time, but she remained still. Her skin felt soft beneath his palms and it only made him want to hold her. Instead, he searched her face for a long while.

“You’re not alone,” Esteban said, his voice quiet. The colorful umbrellas overhead gave a vibrancy to her countenance that made her seem like even more of an angel. “Cristobal has left but you still have friends here, Carmen. You still have me.” Their gazes locked. The uncomfortable heat of Cartagena, the sounds in the streets, the people around them seemed to all fall away. His attention narrowed on the woman before him, standing so close her pleasant scent met his nostrils. All he could think was to take her waist and kiss her, before the chance was lost. But Esteban was too slow.

“Thank you, Esteban,” Carmen said, preoccupation quickly returning to her gaze. That’s when he knew he’d lost her. But for a moment there, just a split second, she had been his.

When she turned away this time, all Esteban could do was follow.


	4. All That Interests Me is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All that interests me is here."
> 
> Or how the conversation at the portal should have gone in my mind. I did skip the suspension scene, mostly to not get too into the canon plot line, but it is referenced.

Carmen was missing for nearly two days when it occurred to any of her friends to alert Esteban. Were it not for the fact that he was trying to conceal just how worried sick he was, Esteban might have snatched Jhonny Ki to knock some sense into his Henry V bowl cut. Once the situation was laid before him, the only explanation Esteban had was the portal, and he was certain it had been meddled with.

“It’s in a state where it works to transport in either direction,” he tried to calmly explain to Jhonny Ki. “Anyone stupid enough to mess with it without knowing what they’re doing could put Carmen in danger. Why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

Jhonny Ki opened his mouth to lapse into another rapid ramble when an unnatural gust of wind suddenly swept into the room. They were at Carmen’s place, with the windows shut. Chills erupted over his flesh and Esteban blinked, becoming aware of the glaring, mental, multicolored glow of another presence. He took to his feet, wanting to go to Carmen and take her in his arms, but Jhonny Ki beat him to it. Esteban breathed a quiet sigh of relief and noticed Carmen was dressed in clothes far too ancient for the present. It seemed she had been sent back to the 1600s hundreds again.

“Are you alright, Carmen?” Esteban asked when she withdrew from Jhonny Ki.

“I am now,” Carmen responded, wanting to know for how long she had been gone and what happened.

“Two days,” Esteban answered sharply, filling her in on his portal theory. There was only one thing left to do to ensure this didn’t happen again, and Carmen was the first to suggest it. “I’m ready when you are.”

“I just need to change out of these clothes,” Carmen said, disappearing down the hall.

Esteban turned to Jhonny Ki and clasped the youth on the shoulder before making his way out. Strangely enough, seeing Carmen emerge again sent his heart soaring, not because he would not have gone right back to the 1600s to get her if she was in danger, but because two days without knowing she had gone missing had made him realize she truly mattered to him, more than he’d admitted to himself. Esteban was stalling and he knew it. He had to tell her how he felt. There was no Cristobal standing in his way and despite all the drama at the university, and how it had pained him to suspend her, he had to let Carmen know he was interested in her.

They traveled to the portal and felt its thick aura well before they crossed the threshold of the cave. It wafted off the ancient rock in thick droves, an immeasurable power not easily harnessed by any powerful witch or warlock, and yet ironically, far too easily tampered with. Esteban knew a magic user could technically tap into a source like the portal, when their own stores were low, but it was not advisable, as a portal could be so unstable as to kill anyone bold enough to try and draw from its pools. 

“We have to close it,” Carmen said, knowing it was the only way to prevent something like her sudden disappearance from happening again.

“Yes,” Esteban agreed. “I’d rather you didn’t go missing for two days again, or any amount of time for that matter.”

Carmen didn’t quite seem to hear him. She went for the activating stone and stroked it gingerly, saying she never could have expected coming this far since Aldemar’s interference. Esteban supposed he had his father to thank for this woman being here, before him, within his reach and yet seemingly still so far.

“You ready?” he asked Carmen.

She nodded, extended her fingers to remove the stone, and they both watched the portal retract its blue lights and close. Carmen gave him the stone, saying it belonged to him.

“In case you need to go back to the past one day,” she added.

That little detail was his cue. Esteban had no desire to go back, not when Carmen was in the present, a fact she would not know unless he told her. No more holding back. He’d been patient long enough, wrestling with what he was fairly confident was a largely one-sided attraction. There had been many days Esteban told himself to just forget about it, citing their student teacher relationship as an issue, blaming Aldemar, and Cristobal’s very existence. But his heart knew what it wanted. It had known from the first day and, if Carmen could disappear without his knowledge for two days, what use was there keeping this a secret? A time might come when his own powers could not keep them together and this was the thought which pushed him over the edge.

With a soft smile, Esteban shook his head and looked into her eyes. “No,” he replied. “All that interests me is here. It’s been right in front of me all along. I’m just only now working up the nerve to say something.”

Carmen went still, hesitation flashing across her lovely face. Esteban did not need magic to know she wrestled between entertaining what he was getting at and turning away to end the conversation. They were alone at the portal, no friends, no passerbys, no professors around. 

“What are you trying to say?” she asked him, ever tentative, like the doe she certainly was not.

No, Carmen was a lioness, poised and regal despite her relative youth. To Esteban, she was nothing short of a queen, as graceful and generous as she was strong. Not to mention, so breathtakingly beautiful. He had admired her from afar for so long, never touching, never giving in to the want to hold her in his arms and convey to her just how he longed to cherish her, to walk by her side. There was no time like the present.

Esteban reached for her waist and smoothly drew Carmen to him. She was thin like a bird in his arms, one he wanted only to covet. Her gasp, soft, yet sweet to his ear, turned into an enamored half smile. 

“I’m saying it’s you, Carmen,” Esteban murmured. “All that has to do with you is what interests me. When I look at you, I…”

“You… you what?” she replied.

Her breathlessness made him gulp. Though he did not lose his nerve, Esteban forgot what he was going to say. He lost himself in her. There was an uptick to his heart rate as his eyes wandered to Carmen’s lips. Before the nerve escaped him, he moved in at long last to kiss her. There was no magic sweeter than this moment. Her mouth felt soft and warm and so right against his own. 

When Carmen returned the movement, pressing further into him, Esteban knew it was worth the wait. She fit against him so perfectly it was a wonder they never pressed this close before. His grip firmed around her waist and he deepened their kiss, taking her in, hair, skin, limbs, essence, sharing his warmth when she wound thin arms around his neck. If there was one place he belonged wholly, it was right where he was, with this woman.

The moment was destroyed by her ringing phone. Carmen nearly jumped out of her skin. She pulled away and she answered, and Esteban realized his face felt warm. He ran a hand through his hair as she had a brief conversation with Alicia. His hand smoothed the facial hair coating his jaw as he came to terms with the fact that he’d done it. He’d kissed her. And it felt incredible. And all he wanted was more.

“We have to go, Esteban,” Carmen said worriedly, and from her tone, he knew it was serious.

“Of course.” He nodded, moving to lead the way out, but before they could properly exit, Esteban paused to add one more thing. “I feel as if I’m flying.”

“What?” Carmen frowned, completely thrown off.

“When I look at you,” Esteban clarified. “Seasoned warlock I may be, but you are the only person who makes me feel this way.”

Carmen grinned at him with all of her gorgeous teeth and, at the risk of melting right there in front of her, Esteban huffed softly and carried on. 

A day later, all Esteban could think about was Carmen. He was so, terribly smitten, it was nearly ridiculous. The warlock felt full of the witch, of skin, of blood, of bones, of mind and soul. There was no room for anyone in him but her. He went to campus hoping to see her before class and barely registered the fact that she was flanked by Alicia and Mayte, let alone that they were in the middle of an intense conversation.

“Carmen!” Esteban called out, just to see her eyes, to taste that feeling of endlessly soaring over oceans.

Their kiss returned to his mind and Carmen momentarily pursed her lips, as if it came to hers as well. Esteban smiled slowly, soon registering that her friends were anxious.

“Is everything alright?” he asked when he drew closer, only to be asked for an extension on a project. His smile for Carmen was soft, the want to kiss her rearing its head. But campus was the last place this could occur again. “Of course, Carmen.”

Mayte asked whether Leon and Daniel would be reinstated and Esteban distractedly informed her of the board’s latest decision, and that Leon had unfortunately decided to drop out. His gaze returned to Carmen, but something was up with the trio. Esteban decided to take his leave for the time being, suddenly uncertain of what he’d hoped to accomplish in the first place.

“See you girls later,” he said, looking back one last time, just to see Carmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler alert**
> 
> I think if Esteban actually considered going back to the 1600s to help witches there, this should have been the moment to introduce it. By saying all that interests him is in the present, it felt like a set up for something between him and Carmen. That it didn't come to fruition in later episodes was just bizarre to me, continuity wise. That's why there are fics :)


	5. Two Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Antares at the party from Esteban's perspective.

Esteban wasn’t much for parties, if he were to be honest with himself, but once, he might have said he wasn’t the kind of professor to kiss his students, either. It seemed Carmen had him so entirely wrapped around her finger that he could think of little else than her. While it was mildly embarrassing, Esteban didn’t mock himself for it. There was no time anyway, considering how anxious he’d begun to feel once in a while lately, out of nowhere at that. His appetite started to fail him and sleep became scarce. A warlock did not become powerful without immunity to common illnesses but even Esteban knew this was nothing common.

He was falling in love. It was that simple, though Esteban suspected this was his body’s way of punishing him for belatedly coming clean with it all. Now that it was starting to manifest, he found himself agonizing over how to keep his affection secret to the rest of the world, without losing Carmen’s attention. After all, she was a young, beautiful woman, and he frankly believed she could have any guy she really wanted. That she had returned his kiss and smiled at him when he stood staring like an idiot was already more than he could have hoped for. Between worrying about how she’d gone missing for two days and trying to settle his erratic emotions enough to remain calm whenever he saw her, Esteban was losing weight quickly.

Nonetheless, the biology professor turned up at a party heavily advertised by Jhonny Ki, simply because he knew Carmen would be there. He had nothing in particular to say to her and wouldn’t chance endeavoring to kiss her with all her friends around, but maybe they could have a drink and go somewhere else later, provided the witch in demand had that kind of luxury. Clad in a pink shirt and jeans, Esteban arrived at the hostel and stopped in the doorway. There she was with Alicia, who saw Esteban first and alerted Carmen of his presence. Without fail, their eyes meeting made him smile before he could help it, and a warmth spread along his chest.

Carmen’s big, endearingly toothy grin settled him, always working a kind of magic he could not possibly hope to ever harness. Esteban nervously pulled up his pants, which unfortunately sagged for the first time since he’d purchased them, and made his way over to the girls. Carmen thankfully left Alicia’s side to meet him halfway.

“Hi,” he said smoothly. “Doing alright?”

“I’m great, and happy to see you,” Carmen beamed in response. “I didn’t know you would come.”

“To be honest, neither did I.” He instigated a walk, saying, “I always feel like the oldest guy in the room at these things, you know.”

“No way,” Carmen laughed. “Really?”

“Like a fossil,” Esteban jested, sensing a rush of excitement coursing through him from her continued laughter. He was glad he’d come. Being around Carmen invigorated him in a way only the most potent elixir could, and he couldn’t get enough of her aura. “Can I get you a drink? I haven’t seen you in a couple of days.”

“Yeah, it’s been completely hectic lately,” Carmen began, not exactly going into detail, instead opting to point out the success of the party. 

It made Esteban think of something else entirely and while Carmen gave her point of view on what he’d voiced, a tall frame caught Esteban’s attention as it made its way toward them. The man seemed to be carved by God himself, chiseled from head to heel, with the strong, unmistakable aura of a powerful warlock about him.

“Hola,” he greeted casually. “¿Qué tal?”

Esteban looked up at the powerfully built man and felt the slight graze to his masculinity settle into his bones. No matter which way he sliced it, he was nowhere near as tall, handsome, or strong as this fellow, whose eyes were entirely on Carmen.

“Hi,” Carmen replied, clasping her thin hands before her. “Esteban, this is Antares.”

“Nice to meet you,” Antares said with a smile that could charm any willing man or woman.

“And you,” Esteban replied without matching the expression. He looked to Carmen as she introduced him as her professor. Esteban felt the mild sting of disappointment but he ignored it.

“Esteban is also my great friend,” Carmen added, finally looking from Antares to meet his eye.

The sting was immediately forgotten. He smiled a bit, wishing she was at liberty to say they were more than friends, wishing they could be more than that. After all, one kiss did not change much, but time, and hopefully her matriculation, could see them on stabler grounds. For now, he would accept this sweet descriptor.

“May I steal Carmen from you for just two minutes, professor?” Antares asked.

Esteban turned his gaze upward, wanting to refuse, and yet knowing it would be rude. Without answering he left the choice up to Carmen and searched her face. He didn’t have to look long to see that she was keen to go with the devilishly handsome Antares. Esteban tried to disregard the fact that he’d spent the last week with hardly any appetite or sleep to his name; that he’d come here not because he wanted to, but to see Carmen, to be near her. Maybe he could get her a drink, while she chatted with Antares. It wasn’t ideal but it was something at least, seeing as he’d come all this way.

“I’ll be right back,” she told Esteban who nodded, watching them go.

Two minutes, Antares had said. An hour later and two drinks later, Esteban thought it was ironic how he’d only chatted with Carmen for two minutes before she was taken from him. He could see her with Antares, deep in conversation that looked serious. Carmen had her hand on the arm of Antares and after trying and failing not to focus on that, Esteban opted to just look away. 

By the end of the second hour, he rubbed the back of his neck and rose to leave. There was no sign of Carmen anywhere, though when he reached with his magic, he could still sense her somewhere further. No doubt she’d forgotten all about him, a fact he had to come to terms with. His next chance at seeing Carmen again would have to be on campus, which was disappointing, but he had no choice. It was just as well, really. He truly wasn’t one for parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Alert**  
> Antares is gorgeous, I would ship him with Carmen in a heartbeat, if this show literally hadn't set me up to ship her with Esteban from Season 1! Even when Antares says he gives up on a love story with Carmen prior to signing the book of shadows, I had no clue what to do with that information, as it seemed so out of the blue. I suppose it served me well in writing this chapter, as I liked to reimagine what must have gone through Esteban's mind the moment Carmen smiled at him from across the room.


	6. Nothing Will Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban's final two scenes expanded, with the romance angle, prior to and following the rescue of Carmen's mother.

They sat in the shade where students tended to lounge or have lunch. As ever, Carmen looked radiant and Esteban could only bask in her splendor. He still was not sleeping or eating as much, but he felt sustained by the consistency of his affection for this young witch. Their kiss was like an ancient memory by now which he kept alive as often as possible. Carmen had managed the impossible and even Esteban could see that she was stronger, her abilities pouring out of her before his mind’s eye for him to see.

“Are you going to save your mother?” he asked her with a slow, proud smile.

“I am,” she said. “It’s going to be dangerous but I can’t let her burn. I will go back for her as soon as I am able, and bring her here. I just hope nothing goes wrong.”

“Nothing will go wrong, as long as I am with you,” Esteban replied to that.

“You want to come along?”

“Not that you need my help, all powerful witch that you now are,” he answered, making her grin adorably. “But in this whole thing, it feels as if I have been watching from the sidelines. I am hoping I can help you with at least one thing and I know how important bringing your mother here is to you.”

“Thank you, Esteban,” Carmen said, and briefly, her fingers met the back of his hand. “That means a great deal to me.”

Esteban wanted the touch to linger. He grew serious for a moment, searching the table even after Carmen asked him if he was alright.

“How is Antares?” he asked, surprising himself.

“Antares?” Carmen’s brow rose curiously. “He’s fine. He was one of the first people to sign the Book of Shadows to help me regain my powers when I came so close to losing everything.”

He went silent at that bit of information. Yet another development he wasn’t made aware of until after the fact. Carmen did not back down in the face of peril and he admired her for it. Esteban just wished she could see him as more than just her professor. He wanted to be there for her before these things happened, not to hear about them after the fact.

“You know I would have signed in a heartbeat if it meant helping you,” Esteban said quietly. The admission seemed to tickle Carmen.

“Oh?” she smirked. “What would you have given up?”

Esteban chuckled, shaking his head, not seeing a point in revealing that. Instead of answering her question, he said, “Look, I know as your professor it isn’t my place to say something like this, but I meant what I said to you at the portal, Carmen. You have to know that I like you.”

Their eyes locked and she said, “You like me?”

“Very much.” Esteban frowned seriously. “I wasn’t at liberty to say anything with Cristobal around and now it seems like another guy’s already swooping down. Not that I blame him. You’re an amazing young woman, not to mention a powerful witch. Any guy would be lucky to have your attention...” He trailed off when he saw the look on Carmen’s face and Esteban knew he’d said way too much, revealed more than he intended. But if he didn’t say it now, another chance might not present itself.

“Esteban…” she said softly.

His hand moved to settle on her wrist, a gentle caress ensuing, and he found at that moment he did not care who on campus saw them.

“Just for the record, I’m willing to wait,” Esteban said. “If you want me to take a step back, I will do so. If now is not the right time, because I’m still your professor, I can accept that. I just ask that you tell me directly if you’re not in the least interested. Can you do that, Carmen?”

Carmen started to smile and bit her lip to conceal it. Esteban sensed a curl of colorful magic invading his lowered mental defenses. She sent the equivalent of a playful shove his way and he smiled widely, the corners of his eyes crinkling as her wave of magic was met with one of his own. The colorful shove was received, and before both their mind’s eyes, they embraced, a beautiful, invisible fusion. It was all the confirmation Esteban needed.

“Of course, I can.” Carmen withdrew her wrist, but not her gaze. A small smile still played on her lips, and it made him hopeful. “Come on. Let’s go rescue my mom. Who knows, she might even like you.” She rose and strutted off. Not once did Esteban look away. Absolutely hopeless.

*

Disarming about half a dozen guards was child’s play to a warlock like Esteban. He watched proudly as Carmen was reunited with her mother, an older, yet identical version of the younger woman. They were both beautiful and graceful, and Esteban hung back a step to give their reunion more intimacy. He could hear everything they were saying however and found himself growing nervous at the prospect of actually meeting Carmen’s mother.

“One moment,” Carmen said to her, making her way at last to Esteban. “Hi. Are you ready to go back?”

She had a radiant smile on her face and Esteban approached, quickly matching the expression as it was beyond his control by now. 

“I am. How’s she doing?” he asked, looking toward Carmen’s mother, who watched them intently.

“She wants to know who you are,” Carmen replied and extended slender fingers to take Esteban’s hand into her own. She led him over, while he gazed at her profile, deciding she was perfectly stunning from every angle. It should have been surreal to be in the 1600s rescuing a witch, but Esteban was familiar with this world. He should have felt nervous at the prospect of meeting Carmen’s mother, yet there was only a sense of belonging coursing through him. With Carmen’s hand in his own, Esteban was precisely where he was meant to be.

Before he could present himself, Carmen’s mother reached out to clasp his stubbled jaw in her hands. “You love my daughter,” she said directly in her kind voice. “You have for a very long time.”

Esteban searched her warm eyes and found them to resemble Carmen’s nearly uncannily. “Longer than she knows, I think,” Esteban replied and he heard Carmen laugh with a dose of embarrassment. He turned to her, knowing he was on the right track. He belonged to her now and ever, whether or not they were at liberty to be openly affectionate at university. Between them, there was only one truth, and the happy melding of their magic.

“There will be many who come and go around her,” her mother said, watching them, “but I can see you will remain.”

“I will,” Esteban replied, certain of it. “Siempre.”

He withdrew to take Carmen’s hand, kissing it, then her. Esteban’s elation was insurmountable when this time, they kissed with their lips and with their minds. He would be Carmen’s and she would be his. At last, together, they made their way back to 2020, where a brighter future awaited them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Alert**
> 
> I'd have been thrilled if the show turned out something like this, as opposed to Esteban staying behind in the 1600s. Despite the loopholes I definitely enjoyed season 2 as much as season 1, and would watch a third season in a heartbeat.
> 
> Feedback on the fic welcome! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on Tumblr [@aalizazareth](https://aalizazareth.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
